newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Aguilar
December 3, 1987 Freddy Aguilar (Actor, Master) 12/03/2001 Born: December 03, 2001 (Age 16) United States, New York Residence: USA, New York City Years Active 1989-Present Filmography Year Film Role Notes Piglet’s Big Movie (2003) (Piglet) Scooby-Doo! And the Monster of Mexico (2003) Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown (2003) Rugrats Go Wild (2003) Recess: Taking The Fifth Grade (2003) Recess: All Growned Down (2003) Brother Bear (2003) The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Hamtaro: 3000 Hammy Steps In Search Of Mommy (2003) Clifford’s Really Big Movie (2004) Teacher’s Pet (2004) Winnie The Pooh: Springtime With Roo (2004) (Piglet) Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2004) (Ash, Max) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004) (Yugi Muto) Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2004) Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends: House Of Bloo’s (2004) Popeye’s Voyage: The Quest For Pappy (2004) Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) Mickey’s Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) The Incredibles (2004) Barbie As The Princess And The Pauper (2004) Inuyasha The Movie: The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass (2004) Mulan 2 (2005) Pooh’s Heffalump Movie (2005) (Piglet) Pooh’s Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) (Piglet) Stanley’s Dinosaur Round-Up (2005) Tarzan 2 (2005) Kim Possible: So The Drama (2005) Rugrats Tales from the Crib: Snow White (2005) Barbie: Fairlytopia (2005) My Life As A Teenage Robot: Escape From Cluster Prime (2005) (Brad, Tuck, Sheldon) Inuyasha The Movie: Swords Of An Honorable Ruler (2005) Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (2005) (Ash, Max) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (2005) Bambi 2 (2006) Rugrats Tales From The Crib: Three Jacks And A Beanstalk (2006) Barbie: Mermadia (2006) Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo (2006) Pokémon: The Mastermind Of Mirage Pokémon (2006) (Ash, Max) Pokémon: Laucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) (Ash, Max) Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out Of The Gate (2006) Inuyasha The Movie: Fire On The Mystic Island (2006) Brother Bear 2 (2006) The Fox And the Hound 2 (2006) Leroy & Stitch (2006) Arthur’s Missing Pal (2006) Over The Hedge (2006) Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) Barbie Fariytopia: Magic Of The Rainbow (2007) Disney: Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) Pokémon: Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2007) (Max) WALL-E (2008) Bolt (2008) BURN-E (2008) The Little Mermaid: Ariel’s Beginning (2008) Pokémon: The Rise Of Darkrai (2008) Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Time & Darkness (2008) Scooby-Doo! And The Samurai Sword (2009) Pokémon: Giratina And The Sky Warrior (2009) Pokémon: Arceus And The Jewel Of Life (2009) Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness (2009) Toy Story 3 (2010) Pokémon: Zoroark: Master Of Illusions (2011) La Luna (2011) Toy Story: Hawaiian Vacation (2011) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) (Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo) Winnie The Pooh (2011) (Piglet, Winnie The Pooh) Pixie Hollow Games (2011) Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom (2011) (Tepig) P''okémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice (2012)'' Brave (2012) Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) Top Cat: The Movie (2013) Care Bears: A Belly Badge For Wonderheart The Movie (2013) The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (2014) Pokémon: Dianice and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) Big Hero 6 (2014) Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) Tom And Jerry: Santa’s Little Helpers (2014) Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014) Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) Maya The Bee (2015) Pokémon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2015) The Peanuts Movie (2015) The Good Dinosaur (2015) The Secret Life of Pets (2016) Kubo And The Two Strings (2016) Pokémon: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) Yo-Kai Watch: The Movie (2016) Storks (2016) Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (2017) (Yugi Muto) Top Cat Begins (2017) Pokémon: I Choose You! (2017) Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie (2017) Coco (2017) Rocko’s Modern Life: Static Cling (2018) Maya The Bee: The Honey Games (2018) Pokémon The Movie: The Power Of Us (2018) Incredibles 2 (2018) Christopher Robin (2018) Toy Story 4 (2019) The Secret Life Of Pets 2 (2019) Invader Zim: Enter The Florpus (TBA) Television Year Film Role Notes Beyblade (2003) Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones? (2003) House Of Mouse (2003) Digimon Frontier (2003) Hamtaro (2003) Beyblade: V-Force (2003–2004) Rocket Power (2003–2004) Hey Arnold! (2003–2004) George Shrinks (2003–2004) Sabrina’s Secret Life (2003–2004) My Dad the Rock Star (2003–2004) Cubix: Robots For Everyone (2003–2004) The Berenstain Bears (2003–2004) What’s New Scooby-Doo (2003; 2005) The Powerpuff Girls (2003–2005) Duck Dodgers (2003–2005) Beyblade G-Revolution (2004–2005) Rubbadubbers (2003–2006) The Save-Ums! (2003–2006) Inuyasha (2003–2013) (Inuyasha) Teen Titans (2003–2006) Martin Mystery (2003–2006) As Told by Ginger (2003–2006) Xiaolin Showdown (2003–2006) Sonic X (2003–2006) (Chris) MegaMan NT Warrior (2003–2006) Clifford’s Puppy Days (2003–2006) (Clifford) JoJo's Circus (2003–2007) Code Lyoko (2003–2007) Dora the Explorer (2003–2007) Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003–2007) Tutenstein (2003–2008) The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003–2008) My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003–2009) (Brad, Tuck, Sheloden) Pokémon: Advanced (2003–2004) (Ash, Max, Drew) Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004–2005) (Ash, Max, Drew) Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005–2006) (Ash, Max, Drew) Pokémon Chornicles (2006) Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2006–2007) (Max, Drew) Blue’s Clues (2004) The Fairly OddParents (2004) The Wild Thornberrys (2004) Evil Con Carne (2004) Johnny Bravo (2004) Megas XLR (2004–2005) Yu-Gi-Oh! (2004–2006) (Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto) Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004–2006) Baby Looney Tunes (2004–2006) Atomic Betty (2004–2006) Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004–2006) (Yumi) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004–2006) (Chiro, Otto) Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends (2004–2006) Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2004–2006) Duel Masters (2004–2006) (Shobu, Rekuta) Maya & Miguel (2004–2007) Danny Phantom (2004–2007) Peep and the Big Wide World (2004–2007) Astro Boy (2003 TV Series) (2004–2007) (Astro Boy) Codename: Kids Next Door (2004–2008) All Grown Up! (2004–2008) ToddWorld (2004–2008) Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004–2008) Cyberchase (2004–2010; 2013–2015; 2017–Present) (Silder, Scanner, Pearl, Ollie) Dragon Tales (2005) Pet Alien (2005) Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2005) Krypto the Superdog (2005–2006) Angelina Ballerina (2005–2006) Firehouse Tales (2005–2006) The Buzz on Maggie (2005–2006) The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005–2007) American Dragon: Jake Long (2005–2007) Ed, Edd n Eddy (2005–2007) Robotboy (2005–2008) Johnny Test (2005–2008) ChalkZone (2005–2008) (Rudy) Camp Lazlo (2005–2008) Ben 10 (2005 TV Series) (2005–2008) (Ben Tennyson) Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005–2008) (Aang, Toph, Zuko) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005–2008) (Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Jesse Anderson, Chazz Princeton, Marcel) My Gym Partner’s A Monkey (2005–2008) Naruto (2005–2009) Go Diego Go! (2005–2009) Bob the Builder (2005–2012) Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (2006) The Backyardigans (2006) (From The Episode Mission To Mars) Invader Zim (2006) Pokémon Chronicles (2006) Daigunder (2006-2007) Spider Riders (2006–2007) Eureka Seven (2006–2007) Squirrel Boy (2006–2007) Powerpuff Girls Z (2006–2007) The Replacements (2006–2007) Tom And Jerry Tales (2006–2008) Hanny Manny (2006–2008) Horseland (2006–2008) Pucca (2006-2008) The Emperor's New School (2006–2008) Yin Yang Yo! (2006–2009) (Yang) Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006–2010) Blue’s Room (2007) Kim Possible (2007) Little Einsteins (2007-2008) Mama Mirabelle’s Home Movies (2007–2008) El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007–2008) The Land Before Time (2007–2008) Care Bears: Adventures In Care-A-Lot (2007–2008) Digimon Data Squad (2007-2008) Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2007–2008) Sknuk Fu! (2007–2008) Dinosaur King (2007–2010) (Max, Rex) My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007–2010) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (2007–2008) (Kenny) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension (2008–2009) (Kenny) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles (2009–2010) (Kenny) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors (2010–2011) (Kenny) Famous 5: On The Case (2008) Making Fiends (2008) Three Deilvery (2008–2009) Toot & Puddle (2008–2009) The Mighty B! (2008–2009) Ben 10: Alien Force (2008–2010) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2008–2011) (Yusei Fido) Martha Speaks (2008–2014) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008–2009) (Marucho, Shun, Joseph Joe Brown, Klaus Von Herzon, Billy Gerbert, Rikimaru, Ryo, Tatsuya, Kenta, Kenji, Makoto, Takashi, Kosuke, Christopher, Travis) Bakugan: Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (2009–2010) (Baron, Marucho) Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010–2011) (Marucho, Shun) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011–2012) (Marucho, Shun, Robin, Noah, Rafe) Olivia (2009–2010) Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2009–2010) The Amazing Spiez! (2009–2012) Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (2009–2012) Jungle Junction (2009–2012) The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (2010) Adventure Time (2010) Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (2010–2011) Robotomy (2010-2011) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010–2012) Pound Puppies (2010-2013) 64 Zoo Lane (2010–2013) Generator Rex (2010–2013) Chloe’s Closet (2010–Present) Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2010–2011) (Yu Tendo, Kenta; Tsubasa; Hyoma, Sora Akatsuki) Beyblade: Metal Masters (2011–2012) (Yu Tendo, Kenta; Tsubasa; Masamune; Hyoma; Wales; Zeo; Toby; Aleksei, Sora Akatsuki, Dashan Wang, Chao Xin) Beyblade: Metal Fury (2012–2013) (Yu Tendo, Kenta; Yuki; Tsubasa; Masamune; Hyoma; Chris; Wales; Zeo; Toby; Aleksei, Sora Akatsuki, Dashan Wang, Chao Xin) Beyblade: Shogun Steel (2013–2014) (Takanosuke Shishiya) Bubble Guppies (2011) (Gil, Nonny) Pokémon: Black & White (2011–2012) (Tepig) Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies (2012–2013) (Tepig) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova (2013) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond (2013) Redakai: Conquer the Kairu (2011–2012) Tai Chi Chasers (2011-2012) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011–2013) Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011–2016) Care Bears: Welcome To Care-A-Lot (2012) The Legend Of Korra (2012–2014) Slugterra (2012–2016) Tenkai Knights (2013–2014) Digimon Fusion (2013–2015) Xiaolin Chronicles (2013–2015) PAW Patrol (2013-Present) Peanuts (2014–Present) Pokémon: The Series: XY (2014) (Clemont) Sonic Boom (2014–2017) Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2014–2017) The Tom And Jerry Show (2014–Present) Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014–Present) Phineas And Ferb (2015) Pokémon: XY Kalos Quest (2015) (Clemont) We Bare Bears (2015–Present) Yo-Kai Watch (2015–Present) Pokémon: XY & Z (2016–2017) (Clemont) Max & Ruby (2016–2017) The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (2016–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2016–Present) The Loud House (2016–Present) Beyblade Burst (2016–Present) OK K.O Let’s Be Heroes (2017–Present) Big Hero 6: The Series (2017–Present) Puppy Dog Pals (2017–Present) Ben 10 (2016) (2017–Present) Wacky Races (2017) (2017-Present) DuckTales (2017) (2017-Present) Mega Man (2018 TV Series) (2018–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (2018–Present) Muppet Babies (2018) (2018–Present) (Baby Gonzo) Summer Camp Island (2018-Present) Mecard (2018-Present) 101 Dalmatian Street (2018) Blue’s Clues (Reboot) (TBA 2018) Animaniacs (Reboot) (TBA 2020) (Yakko, Wakko) Live-Action Freddy Aguilar the Show (1990–2008) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Live-Action Series (2018-Present) Freddy Aguilar’s Graduation Musical: The Movie (2002) Summer School With Freddy Aguilar (2003) Freddy Aguilar The Show: The Tokyo Japan Movie (2021) Internet The Fairly Odd Phantom (2017) Video Games Mario Kart: Double Dash (2003) (Baby Luigi) Mario Superstar Baseball (2005) (Baby Luigi) Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt (2005) (Wakko, Yakko) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX: Tag Force (2006) Cartoon Network Racing (2006) Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) (Silver) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX: Tag Force 2 (2007) Mario Kart Wii (2008) (Baby Luigi) Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) (Ike, Marth, Link, Pit) Mario Super Sluggers (2008) (Baby Luigi) Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) (Silver) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX: Tag Force 3 (2008) Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) (Silver) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2009) (Marucho, Billy, Klaus, Shun) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s: Tag Force 4 (2009) PokéPark Wii: Pikachu‘s Adventure (2010) Bakugan: Defenders of the Core (2010) Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (2010) Sonic Free Riders (2010) (Silver) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s: Tag Force 5 (2010) Toy Story 3: The Video Game (2010) Fire Emblem: New Mystery Of The Emblem (2010) Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) Nicktoons MLB (2011) Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) (Silver) PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond (2012) (Tepig) Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) (Pit) Sonic Dash (2013) Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (2013) (Silver) Mario Kart 8 (2014) (Baby Luigi) Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) (Ike, Marth, Cloud, Dark Pit, Pit, Link, Robin, Shulk) Looney Tunes Dash (2014) Fire Emblem Fates (2016) Mario & Sonic At The Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) (Silver) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links (2017) (Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Jesse Anderson, Chazz Princeton) Mario Sports Superstars (2017) (Baby Luigi) Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Fire Emblem Warriors (2017)